


Halloween Do Over

by Fidomom



Category: Roswell (TV 1999)
Genre: #Candy, #Dreamer, #Halloweenfic, #M&M, #MandM, #seasonalfic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fidomom/pseuds/Fidomom
Summary: Michael is ready for his next relationship.
Relationships: Liz Parker/Max Evans, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin
Comments: 2





	Halloween Do Over

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Roswell Heaven forum 2017 Halloween fic challenge. I've reworked excerpts from a fic I started a while back but wound up abandoning; it was just sitting on my hard drive. Glad to have a reason to post at least the parts of it I liked best. Set after S3 Graduation with the gang on the run and Ava is with them, too. Viva Las Vegas code names make a reappearance. It's a one-shot.
> 
> ~FM :)

**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. It is only loosely based on characters from the 1999-2002 tv series Roswell as I imagine they could be from different points throughout and beyond the three seasons of the show. I am not affiliated with any of the original creations nor creators from the series. I will make no monetary gains from publishing this work of fiction.

 **Halloween Do Over  
by _Fidomom_**  
  
Max Evans looked at Michael like he'd lost his mind, as he sought confirmation, "You want us to do what now?"  
  
Michael sighed and repeated in a perturbed tone, "Pretend that Maria and I don't have a history together. Introduce us like we've never met. I need to start over with her, with a clean slate and I'm asking for help because I know it won't work otherwise."  
  
He turned to the other two hybrids present and implored them too, "Come on guys, will you help me out here?"  
  
Isabel eyed him pensively and after a few seconds she agreed, "Okay. I'll even recruit Kyle, too."  
  
Max shook his head as though it was against his better judgment but he followed Isabel's lead, "Fine, if Isabel's in, then I'm in too. I'll have to recruit Liz. Kind of important since she's Maria's best friend."  
  
Ava shrugged and smiled at Michael encouragingly, "Well, I have no one to recruit but I'm in too and I'm in the unique position of not really knowing your history with her, in the first place. Whatever I can do to help, I'm definitely willing, Michael."  
  
Michael acknowledged them all with a grateful look and then elaborated on how he wanted to proceed.  
  
*****  
  
Liz tried to keep her tone neutral and casual as she commented to Maria,  
"So Maria, Max told me Michael is really unsure of you, you know because you know about the whole aliens are here secret."  
  
Maria frowned at her and openly scoffed, "Sure, Liz, maybe like a century ago he was unsure of me, but we are way past that. Pretty sure he knows by now that I'm not gonna tell anyone. Ever."  
  
Liz fought a smirk and went to let Max know she'd done her bit.  
  
*****  
  
Max walked up to Maria as she sorted laundry and announced, "Maria? Michael wants to meet you."  
  
Maria gave him a funny, amused look and asked, "Okay. Why didn't he just tell me himself?"  
  
Max evaded the question and asked her instead, "So you don't mind?"  
  
Maria was clearly perturbed as she answered impatiently, "Uhh no? Why would I mind, Max? Where does he want to meet me?"  
  
Max offered his arm and said, "Well, actually, he asked me to escort you. Okay?"  
  
Maria hesitated a moment then shrugged and slipped her hand into the crook of Max's elbow as she acquiesced,"Okay. Whatever. Lead on, then."  
  
Max led her to the abandoned barn they'd been using as a shelter for the van and he indicated Maria to Michael, who was already there with Liz. He looked nervous. Max addressed him,"Hey, Michael. This is Maria DeLuca, Liz's best friend. Maria this is-"  
  
Maria pulled away and said in annoyance, "Max! I know who Michael is, what is going on here?"  
  
"Michael Guerin.", Max finished without acknowledging Maria's outburst.  
  
Michael also ignored it and greeted her awkwardly, "Uh hi, Maria. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
Maria laughed out loud in amused confusion as she demanded, "Wait, what?"  
  
Max couldn't contain himself anymore and he said to Michael with a wry smirk on his lips, "I'm sorry, Michael, I'm gonna have to clue her in."  
  
He turned to Maria and clarified, "Michael wants a do over; a clean slate.", and then he backed away and stood with Liz just far enough away to give them some privacy without leaving them alone together.  
  
Maria just looked at Michael without saying anything at first and then she sighed and conceded, "Okay. Fine. I'll play. Hi yourself, nice to finally meet you, too, Michael."  
  
Liz leaned against her fiance and whispered inquisitively,"Max just how far is he planning to go with this do over thing, anyway?"  
  
Max shrugged and said with some skepticism, "He says he intends to live it, step by step, day by day."  
  
Liz breathed out in awe, "Huh. Wow. I just never expected he was capable of this level of committment."  
  
Max put his arm around Liz's shoulders and agreed with her, "Yeah, none of us did but he does seem pretty determined."  
  
*****  
  
A few days later, Michael pulled up in the van and got out of the vehicle holding something in his arms. He set it down and addressed Max, Isabel and Maria, who happened to be nearby, "Hey guys, this is Tucson, our new dog! I just adopted him from doggie death row."  
  
Isabel squealed and exclaimed, "Oh my God he's so cute!"  
  
Max scolded Michael, "Michael, we can't have a dog on the run with us."  
  
Michael didn't take offense but assured Max, "Sure we can, Maxwell. We can train him to guard the group and he can alert us if there's trouble. That sort of thing."  
  
Max smiled as he watched Maria and his sister fussing over the rescued Dalmatian puppy and he shrugged in surrender and recanted, "Fine. You're in charge of training him, then. Come on, Isabel. We need to go help Liz, Kyle and Ava divvy up the rest of the responsibilities chart."  
  
Maria looked up from letting Tucson lick her face and asked in disappointment, "Oh? Should I go too, Max?"  
  
Max shook his head, looked at Michael and winked without Maria seeing and then he answered her, "No, Maria, it's okay, Liz filled out yours and Michael's parts already. You're both on laundromat duty this week. Plus Michael now has dog care. Permanently."  
  
Maria smiled in relief and acknowledged, "Oh. Okay, then.", as she resumed making kissy face with the exciteable puppy.  
  
Michael waited until Max and Isabel were out of ear shot before addressing Maria, "I'm gonna show Tucson around, get his walk in, wanna come with us?"  
  
Maria looked Michael in the eye appreciatively and accepted the invitation,"Okay. You know, he reminds me of a dog I once had when I was seven."  
  
Michael feigned ignorance and commented as he attempted to lead Tucson on his leash, "You don't say."  
  
Maria let it slide and asked in curiosity, "So, why'd you name him Tucson?"  
  
Michael shrugged and then said in earnest, "That's where my first love helped me find my family and it was a really significant thing to me. Tucson will always make me smile. Hoping it'll carry over to the rest of you guys."  
  
Maria was amused and intrigued as she pressed him to elaborate, "Your first love, huh? So whatever happened to her?"  
  
Michael shrugged again and said dismissively, "Aww, you know, we kind of grew apart and went our separate ways. I like to think it was an amicable thing, though. I mean, first love so she'll obviously always be special to me. Irreplaceable, even. It's just I happen to think my next love will be differently epic, but just as special and irreplaceable. Just a gut hunch."  
  
Maria chewed her bottom lip worriedly and asked,"So you see yourself falling in love again someday?"  
  
Michael nodded and spoke decisively, "Definitely. Strange to hear myself say that but it's because of her. I mean, I only believe in love, at all, because of her."  
  
Maria's eyes watered briefly but she blinked them clear again and continued questioning him,"Oh. That's kind of sweet and romantic. So, uhh, does she know the impact she had on you? Did you ever tell her that?"  
  
Michael sucked air in through his teeth and winced as he admitted, "I'm gonna go with probably not. We had our issues, see? I wasn't very good at talking about feelings beyond just the usual stuff like I love you, I want you, I want to see you tonight, you know? She was way better at that touchy feely stuff, than I was, but I'm hoping I've learned a thing or two from her, from our time together. I definitely intend to make more of an emotional investment with my next relationship. Man, if she heard those words come out of my mouth she'd probably check to see if I had a fever!"  
  
Maria bit back a laugh and asked him, "Were you really that bad? And did she often mock you, like that?"  
  
Michael jumped to her defense, "Aww, no, I didn't mean to make it sound mean; she wasn't. I kinda was that bad and usually warranted that kind of reaction if I ever did do something she actually liked. She just had a unique way of letting me know if my words or behaviour were unusual for me. I kind of wish I'd paid more attention to that. If only I'd said and done more things she liked, then it wouldn't have merited her suspicion or been thought of as unusual, in any way, when I did say and do the things she liked, you know?"  
  
Maria nodded and smiled in empathy, "Yeah. I think I understand, Michael. Sounds like you have some significant regrets."  
  
Michael adamantly refuted her guess, "No! I regret nothing! I would trade nothing of what happened with her because all of it good or bad made me who I am, right now. For the first time in my life, I'm actually comfortable in my own skin and I like every single person currently in my life. I didn't used to like anyone. Tolerated them at best. Then I fell in love and it changed me, I like to think for the better. Unfortunately, a lot of hurts were exchanged throughout our relationship and in the end we decided to love each other enough to let go and move on separately. Most of the time, I think we made the right choice."  
  
Maria asked cautiously, "So, then you do still miss being with her?"  
  
Michael exclaimed in exasperation, "Yeah, of course, I do! Familiarity, even if it's dysfunctional, is still familiarity. I'm just at a place in my life now where I feel it's time to try unfamiliar and hope it results in a healthier more mutual relationship, next time."  
  
Maria accused in admiration, "You sound uncharacteristically optimistic."  
  
Michael nodded and copped to her assessment, "I am. The next time I fall, I'm just gonna go all in, heart, body, and mind. Oh and creativity, too."  
  
Maria reacted with curious amusement, "Creativity? Do explain."  
  
Michael stammered somewhat sheepishly, "Well, yeah. She would like challenge me sometimes to think or imagine or create and I was usually too impatient to even try. Now, I'm trying to be more patient with life in general. I think Tucson, here, will really help me out with that."  
  
Maria smiled and commented wistfully, "There's nothing quite like gaining the unconditional love of a dog."  
  
Michael snorted and questioned her word choice, "Unconditional?"  
  
Maria sighed heavily, shook her head and lamented, "And now, you're right back to sounding skeptical."  
  
"I just don't think it exists.", Michael defended quietly.  
  
Maria patted him consolingly on the shoulder, warned him, "Then you are in for a real emotional feast., and then she changed her tone to address the puppy,  
  
"Love him a lot, Tucson, he needs you."  
  
Michael shot her a curious sideways glance at her voice change and then he changed the subject, "So, we're on laundry duty, together. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Maria answered warily, "Yes, Michael. Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
Michael shrugged and pointed out, "So, you're not afraid to be alone with me, unsupervised?"  
  
Maria laughed and shook her head as she answered, "Not even a little bit. Why would I be? I trust you."  
  
Michael's expession showed his surprise. He expressed his relief, "Wow. Okay. Good. I have to say, you're really taking this whole aliens are on earth thing a lot better than I expected. Have you got any questions or anything? Be happy to tell you anything you want to know about us."  
  
Maria fought a smirk and declined, "Oh. Okay. Well, I'm gonna have to get back to you on that, I don't have any particularly burning curiosities about aliens right this moment. I already know the most important things - you aren't vampiric, parasitic, malignant, toxic, anti-human, nor tentacled. Good enough for me."  
  
Michael chuckled and teased, "Got something against tentacles, huh?"  
  
Maria pouted at him and defended, "Yes, they creep me out."  
  
Michael teased further, stammering as he showed too much of his hand, "Oh well! There goes my Halloween costume idea. I mean it's just, that is, I uhh, I wouldn't want you to find me creepy or uhh gross, either."  
  
Maria let him off the hook with a smile and some advice, "I do know the difference between fake tentacles and real ones. Dress up however you want, Michael. You won't creep me out. On second thought, I do have one request; no webby cocoon stuff. That will definitely gross me out, fake, or real, just no. Very bad memories."  
  
Michael brightened at her subtle encouragement and admitted to her, "Okay. Good to know. I'm actually looking forward to Halloween this year because we can finally come out of hiding, go into the nearby community for that Halloween dance party and cut loose without risking being recognised. So uhh, have you thought of a costume to wear to it, yet?"  
  
Maria pressed her lips tightly together in a smile, then confessed, "Nope. Haven't the foggiest. Why? Do you have a suggestion for me?"  
  
Michael looked her in the eye and answered, "Yeah, I do. Corpse bride. Definitely."  
  
Maria was pleasantly surprised by the suggestion and accepted it, "Oh! Huh. That actually sounds doable. Thank-you, Michael."  
  
Michael looked at the ground hiding his pleased smile and acknowledged, "Sure thin - I mean, you're welcome, Maria."  
  
They spent the rest of Tucson's walk in easy silence.  
  
*****  
  
Technically, it wasn't Halloween night yet but the Halloween dance party was underway. Isabel had opted to stay with Tucson where they were camped out; she missed her husband and didn't relish the idea of watching a bunch of couples doing couple-y things. Both Kyle and Ava had tried to talk her into going with them pointing out that they were both also partnerless but Isabel insisted she wasn't staying back to mope, that she would just really enjoy some time alone, so they finally accepted her decision.  
  
Kyle wore a suit, frog mask and crown, Ava was a mummy, Maria had taken Michael's advice and dressed as the corpse bride, Max was Frankenstein's monster and Liz was the bride of Frankenstein's monster.  
  
Max had gone to get Maria, himself and his fiancee their drinks, Kyle was dancing with a zombie, Ava was dancing with a werewolf and Liz was waiting at a table with Maria for Max to return with their drinks. Michael had said he'd be coming a bit late because of his Tucson responsibilities and he'd done that. He had opted to join Kyle and Ava at their table, to Maria's disappointment, but she knew exactly where he was at all times.  
  
Liz gently elbowed Maria and teased, "Margarita, he's doing it again."  
  
Maria feigned innocence even though she knew what Liz was talking about, "What? Who's doing what, again?"  
  
Liz grinned skeptically, which looked really diabolical with her costume and she elaborated, "Dr. Love, of course! Everytime you aren't looking, he stares at you. I think he's got a crush on you."  
  
Maria laughed in exasperation and demanded, "Come on, Shirley, are you really going to play along with him, to this degree?"  
  
Liz blinked innocently, which looked anything but innocent and denied, "I'm sorry, play along? Why, what ever do you mean?"  
  
Maria pouted and playfully complained, "Hey! You're supposed to be my best friend not his co-conspirator!"  
  
Liz put a reassuring arm around Maria and said in earnest, "I am being your best friend. Trust me on that."  
  
Maria's curiosity was piqued and she pressed for details, "Oh? How so?"  
  
Liz grinned proudly and announced, "I give him advice when he doesn't ask me and refuse when he does ask."  
  
Maria asked hopefully, "Oh, what, you mean about me? Has he really asked you for advice about me?"  
  
Liz nodded her head smiling and confirmed, "Uh-huh."  
  
Maria asked cautiously, "Okay so then, the whole staring thing, you told him how you and I used to catch Rob Roy staring at you?"  
  
Liz confirmd again, "Yep."  
  
Maria lamented, "Oh. So then it's only because you told him to do that."  
  
Liz quickly refuted, "No! All I did was share a memory, he took it from there."  
  
Maria mused out loud, "Oh. So, then, it is his idea, sort of. I guess it's a good start."  
  
Liz nudged Maria and said in whispered excitement, "Yes, and he's doing it again! Nope, nevermind! He's coming over here! Smile girlfriend!"  
  
Michael greeted them both politely, "Hello ladies. Nice costumes. Couple of scary brides; cool."  
  
Maria had her suspicions but she asked anyway, "And you are?"  
  
Michael extended his hand and answered, "Jack Skellington."  
  
Maria took his hand but instead of shaking hers he bent slightly and kissed the back of it. Maria was glad for her make-up because she was pretty sure she'd just blushed if only from sheer surprise. She was impressed.  
  
Liz noted in amusement, "Hey, you two kind of match each other, Margarita."  
  
Maria couldn't take her eyes off of Michael's as she just nodded and agreed, "Yeah, I noticed."  
  
Michael shuffled awkwardly and then asked her, "So madam corpse bride, will you uhh dance with me?"  
  
Maria grinned in relief and answered, "Yes, Jack, I will, thank-you."  
  
As he escorted her to the dance floor, he leaned close to her ear and shouted over the music, "I have to warn you about a few things, first."  
  
Maria nodded encouragingly and he continued, "I'm not that great of a dancer so I might step on your toes sometimes and I don't know how to say this except to just say it. I can't control the flashes. If you get them or not, I mean. It's not intentional, it's not a manipulation. I can't block you on purpose, anymore and I can't filter them for content, either. I have no idea what will happen, as far as the flashes go. So will you still dance with me, anyway?"  
  
Maria patted his hand at her elbow and reiterated, "Yes. Thank-you for being up front about everything. I can handle whatever does or doesn't happen between us on the dance floor, Jack."  
  
Michael advised, "If there are flashes and you don't want them, just break contact with me, okay?"  
  
Maria nodded and moved into his arms easily as a slow song started. She startled briefly and Michael asked in concern, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Maria had already recovered and she squeezed his shoulder reassuringly as she spoke, "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, Mich- I mean, Jack."  
  
Michael asked incredulously, "Did I just flash you? Not even five seconds in?"  
  
Maria looked into his eyes in wonder and nodded slowly as she explained, "Yes. It's happening in flickers like someone quickly channel surfing on a tv. It's okay. I'm fine. I can handle this. Let's just keep dancing."  
  
Michael looked like he was about to argue but then he conceded, "Okay. I trust you to know what you can and can't handle."  
  
Maria smiled at him appreciatively and said sincerely, "Thank-you, Jack. That means a lot to me."  
  
Michael blurted out in her ear, "All I want is to dance with the best looking of all the brides here, tonight. Meaning you."  
  
Maria prompted, "Best looking costume, you mean?"  
  
Michael shrugged and agreed insincerely, "Sure. We can go with that."  
  
Maria put a gloved hand on his face and informed him, "There's far more beauty in you than any of the other stuff you thought I'd see. In case you ever wondered."  
  
Michael looked surprised but relieved as he reacted to her assertion, "Huh. I try not to think about it too much, but thank-you for telling me. I'm glad you aren't being flooded with a bunch of my ugly garbage."  
  
Maria paused in their dancing and put her other hand on his face too as she insisted, "Far from it."  
  
Michael's eyes darted to her mouth, then up to her eyes, then back to her mouth and then he shut his eyes and said, "Mud."  
  
Maria caressed his cheek with her gloved thumb until he opened an eye and she suggested, "I don't think that is going to work this time, Jack. I don't want it to work. Please, just go for it."  
  
Michael leaned in and kissed her slowly and thoroughly on the lips. Maria clung to him and kissed him back passionately until he dragged his lips away and tried to give her an out, "Maybe we should take a break for a few songs?"  
  
Maria shook her head and declined, "No, thank-you. I like everything that's happening on this dance floor. And not to jinx it but you haven't stepped on my toes even once."  
  
Michael started to explain hastily, "I really didn't plan to kis-"  
  
Maria shushed him with a gloved finger against his lips and assured him, "I know. I see you, very clearly. Everything is okay. Let's just have a good time, tonight, okay? It could be a long while before we get to do this, again."  
  
Michael nodded and agreed appreciatively, "True that. Okay operation have a good time tonight, is a go. Count me in."  
  
Maria wasn't fully certain they remembered to move their feet much as they kissed through several songs.  
  
*****  
  
As Kyle, Ava, Liz and Maria waited for Max and Michael to bring the van to the entrance to pick them up and head back, Liz whispered fiercely into Maria's ear, "So? Spill it, girlfriend! I saw you and Jack sucking face! Does this mean ...?"  
  
Maria fought a pleased smile but shook her head and denied, "No, Shirley. It was just several, long, very, very pleasurable mutual moments; no permanent decisions have been agreed upon. I have to admit though, this definitely turned out to be a very Happy Halloween. Also, I may have to rewatch The Nightmare Before Christmas; I just don't recall Jack Skellington ever being that, uhhmm, attractive. Seems that the spaceboy I used to date isn't the only one who can kiss me into oblivion! Jackieboy has a nice ring to it, too, don't you think?"  
  
Liz laughed and teased, "Kinky."  
  
Maria only grinned and didn't disagree.  
  
 **DONE**

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. : Any one-shot/super short laundromat smut Candy fics recs? I don't want to write it, I just want to read it, lol. Links please? TIA
> 
> ~FM :)


End file.
